


When student outdoes the master

by Paper_Panda



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You're carving pumpkins with Dr Strange.





	When student outdoes the master

“Well. I’m a doctor and I shouldn’t laugh, but… Really? Pumpkins? I thought you have something different for me” Strange shook his head in disbelief, his brow was raised as man was looking at you.

You frowned softly, looking at your mentor and rolled your eyes annoyed. 

“Yes, pumpkins. Come on. It’s October… Almost end of the month to be honest! Halloween!” You jumped happily. “We have to get ready for it!”

“Y/N..” man sighed deeply, rubbing his temples. “You always have been so stubborn. As you can see I’m kinda busy” Stephen pointed at his desk, full of books and papers. “But I suppose I can have a little break.”

You whimpered happily and hugged him tight. 

„You can read and write later. Beside, we both know about your bad habit of spending whole nights on working.” 

You took his hand and pulled him to a kitchen. 

You put one big pumpkin on a counter, humming happily. 

“Look! This one is just perfect! We can carve this one… And later we can do smaller one… I got only three, but they’ll look amazing in front of the Sanctum.“

Stephen took a seat on the one of high chairs. A cunning smile has crawled onto his lips. 

"I see you’re prepared. But still scatty!” Strange let out a pearly laugh. “Do you have a pumpkin carving tools?”

„Hey! I’m not scatty and yes. I do have tools.” You giggled. “And! I have a keyhole Saw but… you need to open it… because I don’t have enough strength.” You offered him saw. “Mentor? Shall you?” You asked with soft smile.

Strange took a saw in his hands, but as soon as he did, he put it down onto counter. 

“It’s.. How to say it? Oh! Too mainstream for me” he grinned at you and snapped his fingers. 

The saw slowly floated up and became dependent several centimeters above the counter.

You sat on high chair and giggled. 

“Ohh yeees… for sure it is, Doctor.” You said and clapped your hands, watching him. 

“I can’t wait!”

“What pattern you would like to have on the biggest pumpkin, Y/N?” Strange gave you a glance, smiling gently.

You hummed, thinking. 

“A CAT! Like a big, angry cat, with its fur standing up!” You explained. “I think it will be great, you know… Big, scary kitty cat.” 

You meowed and laughed shortly after.

Strange snapped his fingers once again and the saw started its work. 

Within several seconds the patter was ready. 

“Is this what you have wanted?” Stephen stretched his fingers delicately.

You blinked and looked at him in disbelieve. 

“Stephen….” 

You got up from your seat and took his hands in yours. “This is not about magic, Mentor.” You explained and let his palms free. 

You picked up the small pumpkin and handled it to him. “Use your hands. It will be more fun.”

Stephen was hesitating for a moment. 

“You good know that my hands aren’t as efficient as they used to be” his voice was nothing more but a whisper.

“I know, but you still can give it a try… take your time, do it slowly… Step by step.” 

You said softly. “I know, that I’m just a student here and you are a mentor… but trust me on this one.” You smiled and sat back on your previous seat, taking other pumpkin into your hands, than you started to prepare it for carving.

Man rubbed his beard and nodded slightly. “As they say, if you won’t try, you’ll never know” he had been smirking at you before he started his precise work.

You nodded, smiling widely. 

“Exactly that, Mentor.” 

It took you a while to get fully into your task, you were watching Strange from time to time, but you never stopped your work. “How it’s going?” You asked, looking at him.

“Like you see” Strange didn’t look at you, he was focused on his work. Using a scraper, brunette was removing pulp from his pumpkin.

“I told you that using hands will be better.” You giggled and returned to working on your pumpkin.

After an hour you were done with your little masterpiece. It was a simple design: big eyes and wide open mouth with sharp teeth.

“It looks like you, especially when you are angry at me…” You picked it up and presented the pumpkin to Stephen.

“Y/N! Get back to study!” You growled deeply, trying to imitate your mentor’s voice.

Strange couldn’t stop himself from laughing. 

“Haha! Y/N! Am I that gloomy, huh?!” man poked your shoulder, shaking his head.

He got up only to lean his upper body part on the counter. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Y/N. I’m trying to do something more advanced” his eyes were glowing mysteriously in the light of a lamp hanging above your heads.

You laughed louder and nodded. “Not always, Mentor. Mostly you look quite good!”

You blinked, watching him, than you cleared your throat. “Umm… I will.. I will take cloak and I will go buy some good candles, because we need to put them inside.”

“Don’t worry. I’m an old-fashioned man” his voice was a mix of joy and proud. “Please, check the second cupboard counting from the window.”

“Oh… Okay, okay.” 

You nodded slowly and walked to the cupboard, you took a look into it. 

You were looking for a while, but finally you found the candles. “Got ‘em!” You yelled proudly with happiness

“C'mon. Let’s lit them” Strange waited until you set candles into the pumpkins, then he snapped his fingers and in the same second all candles have lit up.

You gasped gaily. 

“WOW!!! I love that!” You jumped with excitement and hugged to Stephen tightly.

Man wrapped his arm around you, he was holding his head up. 

“I gotta say, I’m proud of myself.” 

Stephen’s pumpkin had huge, rounded eyes and square mouth with sharp, long teeth. But his pumpkin had also a floral ornaments all around its oval.

You looked at his work. “WOW! You see?! I told you it will be worth a try, and your hands weren’t a problem.” You uttered with a voice full of pride. 

“We should take them outside and arrange them in some nice way next to the main gate.” You looked at him with smile.

“That’s the idea!” Stephen took the smaller pumpkin into his hands.

The bigger one simply floated up in the air and started to levitate behind man, following each of his steps.

You blinked and watched your mentor, it was a nice feeling to see him that happy. You grabbed your pumpkin and followed Stephen outside.

You both walked outside through the main door.

Stephen took a look around, searching for a place to set pumpkins.

“Maybe there?” he pointed at the huge stone laying next to the alley. “I think it’ll look right. What do you think, Y/N?”

You giggled and nodded your head.

“I think it will be great. Put the big one first, and then we’re gonna put smaller next to it.” You said pointing at the place, that you thought will be good.

Strange used his power to set the biggest pumpkin onto the stone. He made few movements with his hands, causing the fallen leaves have surrounded the certain point. 

“Done.”

You clapped your hands eagerly as you finished setting your pumpkin near the huge one. “Hooray! So… Mentor, I don’t want to keep you away from your work anymore. You can go and do what you were doing before.” You smiled at him.

“Oh! Thank you, ma'am, that in your magnanimity you’ve let me go back to my work!” Strange placed hands on his hips, making ironic grimace. Then, man bowed down. “Once again, thank you, ma'am!”

You laughed out loudly. “Thank you, Mentor! For making my day.” You bowed down. “Thank you for help, for fun and for wonderful time.” You said with great joy in your voice, being as ironic as you only could

Sometimes it was like that.

Stephen Strange seemed to be very serious guy, standing hard on the ground. But the truth was, that deep beneath the mask he was wearing almost for the whole time, Stephen was a nice man, ready to play fool and prank people around him.

Strange whistled loudly.

Within few moments, his cloak has flew to him.

“Okay. Let’s see. You. Yes! You!” man looked at his cloak.

Material shivered softly, when its owner was speaking.

“Show me. Which pumpkin is prettier? Huh? Mine? Or maybe the one that belongs to Y/N?” Stephen chuckled darkly, being so sure of himself.

You shook your head in disbelieve. “Come on, cloak. Show us who is better in carving pumpkins.” You said and shrugged.

Stephen crossed his arms on his chest. 

“C'mon. We don’t have whole day!” he raised his voice a bit. 

Cloak trembled. The crimson material flew to the place, where the pumpkins were set. 

After moment of hesitation, cloak pointed at your pumpkin.

You laughed loudly and hugged cloak, showing your tongue to Stephen. “I knew it! I’m better!”

Strange paled, clenching his teeth. 

“Oh!!! What’s that!? Even you’re against me?! I wasn’t expecting that! Bad cloak!”

“No, no. You are a good cloak. Come on, let’s go inside. It’s cold out here.” You sighed and shivered softly.

Stephen laughed loudly.

“Don’t worry, pal. I was joking.”

Man approached you and gave you a warm hug.

“This time the student outdid the master” brunette clapped his hands. “And now.

Maybe a hot chocolate?” man offered you his arm.

You sighed deeply and nuzzled to him. 

“Sounds like a great idea, Mentor. Let’s go inside.” You nodded your head and took his arm. 

But when you were heading to the Sanctum, the cloak decided to take revenge for previous treatment. 

Material disappeared somewhere.

You could see with the corner of your eye, how cloak disappears in nearby bushes. You blinked a bit surprised.

“What’s going on, Y/N?” Strange stopped in a step, glaring at you. “Wait. Have you seen..”

When man turned around to look for his cloak, the material was floating few centimeters in front of him with its collar tightly wrapped around smaller pumpkin.

“For Dormammu’s sake!!” Stephen yelled, automatically taking step backward.

You only laughed and shook your head. 

“You asked for this, Mentor. Let’s go inside… all three of us.” You muttered, looking at cloak and its owner.

“Sure. It was a really nice experience for me” Strange giggled a bit. “We definitely have to repeat this next year.”


End file.
